


This Time (I Will Save You)

by ameezykana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Kakashi takes care of Obito, Kid Obito, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Second Chances, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameezykana/pseuds/ameezykana
Summary: "Kakashi! Kakashi!" Someone was knocking the door, Kakashi opened his eyes wide, he almost fell from the bed as he stood up. He felt his heart in his mouth as he opened the door, his hands quivering on the doorknob, the voice, that voice who could only be from one person, sounding in his dreams and nightmares.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work. English is not my first language so if you find any error please tell me, it would help me a lot to improve in my writing.

"Kakashi! Kakashi!" Someone was knocking the door, Kakashi opened his eyes wide, he almost fell from the bed as he stood up. He felt his heart in his mouth as he opened the door, his hands quivering on the doorknob, the voice, that voice who could only be from one person, sounding in his dreams and nightmares.

What he saw was a small kid with spiky dark hair and big onyx eyes, the boy startled “Ehh sorry… I know it’s late but, is Kakashi here?” Kakashi didn’t know what to do, his body remained still as he thought about all the reasons this could be happening. As much as he wanted to hug Obito his instincts still trigged on.

He felt anxious, what was happening? How? Why? This was maybe some type of cruel joke to him, but why exactly Obito? Deep in his heart, he doesn’t want this to be an illusion, some shadow clone or any other. “What are you doing here? it’s almost midnight” Kakashi glanced side to side of the street in front of his house looking for someone or something suspicious but he saw nothing, at this point Kakashi felt desperate.

“I just― ” Obito couldn’t talk as Kakashi pushed him to the ground and put a kunai over his throat. “Who are you? I suggest you drop all this act if you want to breathe again”. The kid below him started to shake trying to remove Kakashi’s hand from his neck, with an incredibly weak force the raven-haired Kid wasn’t able to move one finger, “I’ve just… arrived here… I swear! I don’t know what to do...” Obito’s eyes started to get teary, the silver-haired man let go of his neck and Obito started crying with more force, he stood up and watched the crying kid, his lips red and his eyes swollen from crying. Kakashi tried to dispell whatever he could but he found nothing, he moved his hand away from the kid.

“Obito...”.

Kakashi sat on the floor before his legs gave up, “I can't believe you are here for real, I-I am Kakashi”. He said in a low voice, “You can’t, you’re too old to be him!”.

“It’s me Obito, remember when I invited you and Rin to my house? Everything is so confusing right now, that's why I don’t understand how is possible for you to be here”

Obito didn’t say a word he was more confused than before, but after all the man said he started to believe that this was Kakashi. The man invited him to enter the house.

“I have terrible thoughts, were Rin, Minato-sensei and many people are dead, and it’s my fault” Obito looked to the ground, Kakashi was impressed at the words of the kid. That night Kakashi decided to tell everything to Obito, illusion or not, he was not waiting for someone to just drop the words to Obito. He told him about the war, Madara, the Uchiha massacre, his team, and the most important and fearful themes for Kakashi, Kannabi Bridge Rin’s death.

That night was long, Obito cried, screamed until he was coughing on the floor, he couldn’t believe it, how everything ended up like this, it was truly his fault, he was the villain. “It’s my fault, sorry, sorry, everyone hates me, they will kill me for sure” Kakashi’s eyes fixed on him, he walked towards the kid and hugged him tightly, “Don’t say that ever again, you are my hero Obito, at the end you saved me again” Obito cried harder “Sorry” after some minutes, the silver-haired man turned his face to see Obito who was weirdly calm only to see that he was sleeping, he cried until sleep. Kakashi took him from the floor and placed him on the couch, he sat in front of him. He was too shocked to sleep.

The next 6 month were similar, Obito didn’t want to get out of the house, he cried and woke up almost every night due to nightmares, Kakashi always helped him, Obito started to meet new people, Naruto, Sakura Sasuke, they treated him well, despite everything, Naruto told him that it wasn’t his fault, that he could be a better person. Day by day Obito got better and now he was able to go to the academy and help everyone he could as he always had done.

He was very proud of himself, he had a new opportunity to amend his errors and become a new person, with time and effort he knew he could make it.

His mysterious arrival hasn’t been solved and Kakashi had a mission where they would be discussing his situation, he was excited and scared, what will happen to him after that?

His relation with Kakashi was more of a friend than a simple teammate, they trained together, played and Obito learned new things from him every day. He even visited him on the hokage tower, resulting in Obito being scolded about going alone and not telling Kakashi, even In his busiest moments the hokage would always take his time to bring Obito to the office, so Obito wouldn’t be alone in the streets.

This time he will do everything to protect his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi takes Obito to Naruto's house.

“Obito wake up! We have to go to Naruto's house now” Kakashi said as he shook the boy tangled in the sheets, as much as he wanted to take Obito with him he couldn't, it was dangerous to leave him by himself, even more, take him to the mission. “I don't want to go, can I go with you instead?” Obito said with pleading eyes, “You know it's dangerous, maybe when you grow up you can go with me” Kakashi ruffled the raven-haired kid.  
  
“Haa that's not fair!” Obito slapped Kakashi’s hand from his head, “By the time I get to receive a mission you'll be an old man”. Well, that’s partially true, Obito will graduate from the academy the next year if he passes the exams at the first attempt, Kakashi only hoped that by that time he could quit being the Hokage and pass the hat to Naruto, like that, he could spend all the time he wanted to train or join Obito in his missions, the last thing was very important, not everyone in the village fully trusted the kid and Kakashi was worried of what could happen to him without his supervision .  
  
“What did you said?” Kakashi threw a pillow to Obito's head. “What you heard gramps” said Obito with a big grin, ah, that smile, he thought about them as kids how this bickering could lead only to fights and hits, but now, every time he saw that smile his heart melted. Kakashi only laughed at the thought. He wasn't that old, at his 40 years he still feels fresh but for Obito with merely 12 years Kakashi was obviously an old man, Kakashi felt a pang in his chest, by the time Obito reach his adulthood he’ll be a middle-aged man.  
  
He didn’t give it a second thought. “If you don’t get up now I won’t let you wear the hokage hat ever again”. Obito’s cheeks reddened, it was supposed that he used the hat when no one could see him! he took the pillow and put it on his face as he stood up from the bed, took some clean clothes and went to the bathroom without taking the pillow from his face. Happy with his victory and with an embarrassed Obito, Kakashi walked towards the kitchen. After thirty minutes Obito was ready, he directed to the kitchen were he found Kakashi making breakfast. “You arrived just in time, take a sit” Kakashi said without looking at him. Obito seated and waited for the food, in less than a minute Kakashi put the plate in from of him, “Obito, this mission is very important, I won’t be here for at least 3 days that’s why you have to stay at Naruto’s house okay” Kakashi sit in front of Obito, “You can go to the Dango shop if Naruto or Boruto accompanies you but you can’t go out alone you understand? It’s risky for you”. Obito could see the concern in Kakashi’s eyes and he couldn’t fully understand it, why he was so worried? It wasn’t like he could get lost or run away, he just looked at the silver-haired man and nodded, then he started to eat.  
  
Kakashi couldn’t evade it after all that happened at the end of the 4th shinobi war, the mysterious return of Obito and everything was overwhelming to him, the thought of someone taking away or harming the kid was a constant thought or worse, what if Obito decided that he didn’t want to stay with Kakashi anymore? What if he hasn’t forgiven him or what if Obito harms himself over other people's opinions, he brushed off the thought, before he could speak again the boy had already finished his breakfast.  
  
“Come on Obi we need to get going now”, that said, Kakashi took his and Obito’s backpack. Once they arrived Naruto's house, Kakashi knocked on the door, faster than normal Boruto opened the door and circled Obito in a tight hug, Hinata walked to the door and scolded the blond for startling Obito, the younger kid only hugged Boruto back and smiled at him, since Obito met Boruto they made instant clic, both kids helped each other every time, when Obito felt depressed about his memories or when Boruto felt alone. Kakashi in the back of his mind wished his friendship with the Uchiha kid were as Boruto and Obito friendship was when they were kids.  
“Good morning Hinata, I’ve brought Obito” Kakashi said as he entered the house, “Good morning, Naruto’s not here now, he went to the supermarket with Himawari”.  
  
“It’s fine just remember what we talked about please, Obito go and accommodate your things, please help him Boruto” After Kakashi finished his sentence Obito got closer to him and hugged him tightly “Take good care of you or I’ll have to go and save you” a third time? Thought Kakashi, then he just patted the kid on the head, Obito let go of him and ran into the house.  
  
“Hinata, this means a lot to me, you and Naruto are a big help for me right now, I hope he doesn’t be a big trouble while I’m not here, I told him already that he can’t go outside alone and-”, Hinata seeing how the silver-haired man started to get concerned interrupted him, she put a hand on his shoulder “We will take care of him so you can go and complete your mission” She gave him a reassuring smile and Kakashi felt more comforted. “Thanks”. Kakashi said goodbye and walked in direction of the Konoha Gate.  
  
The mission was more a reunion with the other villages to discuss the unexpected return of Uchiha Obito, what really happened. It was essential for Kakashi to go.  
  
Kakashi closed his eyes, just three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
